Conventionally, computing devices such as servers can store a large amount of audio data. Users can access such audio data if they have the appropriate permissions and a connection to the server, such as via a network. In some cases, a user that has permission and a connection to the server can download the audio data for storage on a local computing device. The user may initiate playback of the audio data downloaded to the local computing device once the download is complete. Alternatively, the user can stream the audio data such that the audio data is played on the local computing device in real-time (e.g., as the audio data is still in the process of being downloaded). In addition to streaming, the user can access the audio data for playback from packaged media (e.g., optical discs such as DVD or Blu-ray discs).